Momentos nórdicos
by Sakhory
Summary: Pequeños drabbles sobre los nórdicos. Interacciones entre ellos. Fic de un sólo capítulo.


Pequeños drabbles acerca de los Nórdicos :) Ojalá los disfruten!

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.

Advertencias: Un poquito de Fluff y otro poco de Yaoi. Nombres humanos. Islandeses tercos, Finlandeses un poco borrachos, Noruegos violentos, Daneses acosadores, Suecos tímidos. Vamos, lo típico (?).

* * *

**~Momentos Nórdicos~**

**Noche Navideña**

**(Finlandia, Islandia)**

Después de dar vueltas por todo el mundo esa noche, Finlandia se dirigió a su destino final: Normandía.

Había decidido darle al pequeño Islandia su regalo. Bueno, ya no era tan pequeño. Tenía el cuerpo de un adolescente. Pero seguiría viéndolo como el niño que llamaba "Hermano mayor" a Noruega cada vez que necesitaba ayuda.

Suspiró. Abrió la ventana de la casa del islandés. Nevaba mucho, y aunque su traje de Santa lo abrigaba bastante, agradeció que el menor de los nórdicos hubiera dejado la estufa prendida.

Y allí estaba Islandia. En el sofá.

Durmiendo como un bebé.

Estaba hecho un ovillo sobre si mismo, y a su dedo pulgar le faltaban unos milímetros para estar dentro de la boca.

Aguantándose la risa para no despertarlo, Finlandia dejó los regalos bajo el pequeño árbol de navidad.

Volteó para ver al albino dormir. A pesar del calor que emanaba la estufa, Islandia, así encogido, no parecía estar muy a gusto con la temperatura.

¿Por qué rayos se había dormido allí, teniendo una cama calentita a unos pocos pasos?

Definitivamente, Tino no entendía a la juventud de esos días. Suspiró, y buscó una manta para tapar al islandés. El menor se acurrucó más en el sofá.

Finlandia sonrió. Estaba feliz de ayudar a aquél que consideraba lo más cercano a un hermanito menor. Aunque fuera en nimiedades cómo esa.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente al islandés, y antes de irse, le susurró:

—_Hyvää Joulua, Islanti~_

**Raros**

**(Dinamarca, Noruega) **

Ya es normal que las demás naciones los miren raro. Los acosos constantes de Dinamarca a Noruega, sumados a las respuestas nada pacíficas del menor, llama muchísimo la atención.

Y la gran incógnita de muchos, es siempre la misma: ¿Por qué siguen juntos? ¿Por qué no se han declarado la guerra?

Algunos piensan que la respuesta a eso es "Son cómo vecinos". Otros dicen "Son familia, ¿no?". Y algunos otros sugieren que "Sería muy problemático que ambos iniciaran una guerra en este momento".

Sólo unos pocos, que se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano, son verdaderamente conscientes de el porqué siguen juntos. Y ellos dos cuentan entre los afortunados.

Dinamarca decía una tontería. Noruega respondía con una frase hiriente. Tonterías que al noruego le irritaban, pero que a la vez amaba, porque se alarmaría si alguna vez no las escucha. Frases hirientes que el danés sabían que en realidad ocultaban un "Te amo, imbécil".

Mathias volvía a decir algo, esta vez algo bastante cursi. Lukas opta por golpearlo. Porque es una frase cursi que hace que el corazón del escandinavo lata un poco (bastante) más rápido. Golpes que al autoproclamado Rey del Norte apenas dolían, tal vez debido a la costumbre.

El danés acosaba y molestaba. El noruego reaccionaba agresivamente. A Mathias eso no lo alarmaba. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por lograr _generar reacciones_ en el escandinavo. Teniendo en cuenta la inexpresividad constante, eso era todo un logro.

Porque Dinamarca adora todo eso. Adora a ese noruego que, irónicamente, con sus miradas frías, logra encender su interior completamente.

Amaba a Lukas.

Noruega no sabe qué haría sin el molesto danés detrás de él. No podría vivir sin sus abrazos asfixiantes; sin su molesta voz diciendo estupideces y cursilerías; sin los besos que le roba en momentos aleatorios. Porque él también adora esas cosas del danés, aunque sus reacciones no indiquen siempre eso.

Sí, son raros. Pero si entre ellos dos se entienden, no necesitan darles explicaciones a los demás.

Y si no, se las verían con el hacha de Dinamarca. O el troll de Noruega.

**Favor**

**(Suecia, Islandia)**

—No—contestó Islandia, sin pensarlo dos veces.

El sueco miró al islandés. Emil tenía el ceño fruncido. Berwarld permanecía con expresión inescrutable, aunque Islandia sabía que el más alto estaba esperando a que aceptara ese favor.

—_Sve_, te he dicho que no lo haré.

El de lentes cambió levemente su expresión, transformándola en una bastante aterradora. Emil sintió que se congelaba del miedo, pero se mantuvo firme.

—No te servirá la mirada intimidante.

Pero Suecia seguía mirándolo así. El menor de los nórdicos se decía "No flaquees, no flaquees, esa mirada sólo sirve con Finlandia y los países bálticos, tú puedes, tú puedes".

—Insisto. No lo haré—repitió el islandés, con la voz temblorosa, tratando de convencerse más a sí mismo que al otro.

—Islandia… ¿Por favor? —pidió el sueco.

Emil se mordió el labio. Y negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

Y Suecia volvió a mirarlo a través de los lentes, con su mirada intimidante.

El más bajo maldijo para sus adentros el no poder ser tan terco como su hermano mayor.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré! —bufó el islandés. Berwarld asintió con la cabeza, y murmuró un escueto "gracias". Se retiró de la habitación.

Por fin había conseguido alguien que cuidara a Sealand mientras llevaba a su esposa a cenar.

**Amistad**

**(Finlandia, Noruega)**

—_Snif_, y Rusia también da miedo—siguió diciendo Finlandia, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, una cerveza en la mano, mientras le explicaba a Noruega sus peores temores—Pero el peor es Su-san.

—Sólo porque te ponga nervioso, no significa que le tengas miedo—dijo el noruego.

—Oh.

—Te pones nervioso porque lo amas.

—_Aw, Noru_ da consejos románticos—dijo Dinamarca, apareciendo donde se encontraban los dos más bajos. Al instante, fue golpeado por el _troll_ del noruego.

—Tal vez sí lo ame. ¿Crees que debería decírselo?

—Sí.

—Pero me da miedito~

—Finlandia, eres uno de los países más valientes. No deberías tenerle miedo.

—Pero… Es Su-san. Me da miedo.

—Te dije que eran nervios.

—_Noru_ se ve tan lindo dándole consejos a _Fin_~—dijo el danés, que volvía a molestar a las dos naciones. Fue nuevamente golpeado, esta vez por Noruega.

—Vámonos antes de que reaccione por el golpe—murmuró el noruego.

—Creo que le pegaste fuerte esta vez—le dijo Finlandia.

—Se lo merece.

A pesar de todo, esos dos tenían una buena amistad.

**Bar**

**(Dinamarca, Suecia)**

—Jo, Suecia—se quejó Dinamarca—Tu presencia me está molestando mucho. ¡Deja de hacer eso!

—Yo no hago nada—se defendió el sueco.

—Respiras.

Suecia lo fulminó con la mirada… a su modo. Que significaba pegarle un buen golpe en la cara al danés. Aunque se contuvo, ya que no quería causar demasiados problemas en el bar.

—Y, cuéntame—siguió el hiperactivo rubio, que hacía tiempo que no veía a su no tan amigo sueco— ¿Cómo van esos amores? Supongo que estás más solo que…

—Estoy casado.

Dinamarca lo quedó viendo, con la mandíbula desencajada. Y los ojos azules abiertos completamente.

Luego, se largó a reír.

—Claro, tú, casado—dijo sarcásticamente entre carcajadas— ¡Qué buen chiste, Suecia! ¡Cuéntate otro!

Pero el sueco no lo decía en broma.

Dinamarca cesó las carcajadas.

—Ya, sé serio—pidió el danés.

—Lo digo en serio—le dijo el de lentes.

—… ¿Estás casado en serio?

—Sí.

— ¿Con quién?

—Finlandia.

Se hizo un minuto de silencio.

Luego, Dinamarca volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —Decía el danés— ¡¿Tan mal estás que te has casado con un hombre?! ¡Pobre Finlandia! ¡No puedo creer que haya caído tan bajo como para estar contigo! ¡Y tú, Suecia, que decías ser bien macho, vas con el dulce e inocente Fin-!

Pero el danés no pudo seguir, porque un muy molesto sueco, lo golpeó en el rostro.

— ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!? —exclamó el golpeado, indignado.

—No vuelvas a criticar mi relación con mi esposa—lo amenazó Suecia.

**Resaca**

**(Islandia, Noruega)**

—Dime hermano mayor~—ordenó Noruega.

—N-no—balbuceó el islandés, con la garganta reseca, y el cuerpo destrozado.

—Vamos. Te he ayudado. Dime hermano mayor.

— ¡N-no necesitaba tu ayuda!

—Islandia, estabas tan borracho que tiraste a Mr. Puffin contra una alcancía de cerdito, mientras gritabas "¡_Angry Birds_!"

—Mentiroso. Me acordaría de todo lo que hice.

—Bienvenido a tu primera borrachera, te encuentras en la estación "resaca". A tu derecha, puedes observar un espejo, y ver tu reflejo para comprobar lo mal que estás. A tu izquierda, está todo el alcohol que devolviste. Siendo sincero, parecía que ibas a vomitar hasta tus tripas.

— ¡Qué desagradable!

—Imagínate lo que fue para mí.

—…Gracias.

—Si quieres agradecerme, dime hermano mayor.

— ¡No!

—Entonces, que la culpa te acompañe.

**Agua**

**(Dinamarca, Finlandia)**

—Somos vikingos, somos vikingos—canturreaba Dinamarca, en la cubierta del barco. Él y los otros cuatro nórdicos habían salido a explorar las aguas de Normandía.

—Dinamarca parece emocionado~—comentó Tino.

—Por supuesto. Porque soy el Rey del Norte—dijo el danés—Y como Rey, mi primer decreto será… —fue interrumpido por un golpe por parte de Noruega.

—A nadie le importan tus delirios de grandeza—murmuró el noruego.

— ¡Pero…!—replicó el danés— ¡¿A Finlandia si le importan, verdad?!

Antes de que el finlandés pudiera contestar, Dinamarca, le palmeó el hombro. Demasiado fuerte, ya que empujó al pobre Finlandia de la cubierta. El más bajo cayó al agua con un estruendo.

— ¿¡Pero qué…!?—exclamó Dinamarca, atónito. Sí, tal vez se había pasado de fuerza.

—Pero que bruto—lo regañó Noruega.

.

— ¡_Fin_! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —Se disculpaba a gritos el danés— ¡Juro que te pagaré el vodka por los próximos 100 años!

—N-no p-pasa n-nada, D-den—tartamudeó Finlandia, a causa del frío. El agua estaba helada, y él a duras penas podía mantenerse caliente con la frazada que le había dado Islandia.

—Perdón~

—Descuida. Me lo recompensarás comprándome el vodka de los próximos 100 años.

— ¡Lo decía en broma!

—Gracias por adelantado~

— ¡Pero era broma! —protestó Dinamarca, mientras Suecia lo fulminaba con la mirada por tirar a su amado finlandés por la borda.

Literalmente.

**Alianza**

**(Noruega, Suecia)**

—Púdrete, Dinamarca—dijeron Noruega y Suecia al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron. No les sorprendía. No era la primera vez que insultaban a Dinamarca al mismo tiempo.

—Deberíamos hacer algo—sugirió el noruego.

Se hizo un rato de silencio.

—Una alianza contra Dinamarca—siguió Noruega. Suecia asintió. Estaba de acuerdo—Regla número uno: Ignorar al idiota. Y si cruza un límite, golpearlo.

—Eso ya lo hacemos—dijo el sueco.

—Sólo recalco. Regla número dos: No sentir pena o lástima por él.

—Pero tú a veces sientes pena y lo vas a visitar a su ca…

—Silencio. Regla número tres: Nada de tiempo a solas con Dinamarca.

—Esto no funcionará. La única regla que cumples es la primera.

—Yo no incumplo las reglas dos y tres.

—Sí, lo haces.

Se hizo un rato de silencio.

—Esta alianza no funcionará—dijeron finalmente, al unísono.

**Hermano**

**(Islandia, Dinamarca) **

—Dime "Hermano Mayor"~ —pidió Dinamarca.

—Primero Noruega, y ahora tú—refunfuñó Islandia, molesto—No lo diré.

—Dime.

—Noruega se enojará.

—No importa, él no se enterará.

—Sólo una vez.

—De acuerdo.

—Pero nada de contarle a Noruega.

—Sí, sí.

—Ni a nadie.

—Seh.

Islandia tomó aire.

—… Hermano mayor—le dijo el islandés.

Se hizo un minuto de silencio. El danés sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Islandia me ha dicho hermano mayor! ¡Islandia me ha dicho hermano mayor! —comenzó a gritar, mientras corría por el salón de su casa.

— ¡Ese idiota! —se quejó Islandia.

No muy lejos de allí, Noruega, duchándose en el baño, escuchó todo.

Sin molestarse en taparse sus regiones vitales con una toalla, bajó las escaleras, completamente mojado, con un aura asesina rodeándolo.

—Vas a morir, _Anko_—siseó amenazadoramente, celoso.

**Quédate**

**(Suecia, Finlandia) **

Suecia intentó conciliar el sueño, una vez más. No podía. Intentó seguir leyendo su libro, pero tampoco podía concentrarse.

Esperaba a Tino. Ya se había hecho tarde, y el finlandés no aparecía. Aunque era cierto que su "esposa" le había dicho antes de irse: "Su-san, puedes dormir tranquilo, la reunión terminará de madrugada".

Pero no podía obedecer a Finlandia. No podía dormir tranquilo hasta saber que su amado finlandés estaba sano y salvo en la casa.

Cerró los ojos. ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar…?

El sonido de pisadas acercándose hizo que el corazón le latiera más deprisa. Esos suaves pasos… era Tino.

Berwarld se acomodó en el sillón, y cerró los ojos, fingiendo estar dormido.

Finlandia abrió la puerta. Recorrió con su mirada el living, para encontrarse con el gran cuerpo del sueco acurrucado en el sofá. Se sacudió la nieve y entró, buscando desesperadamente un poco de café y algo de comer.

Cuando se puso cómodo, se quedó mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de su compañero. Se acercó a él. Suecia trató de parecer inmóvil.

"Parece dormido" pensó Tino. Sonrió. Le quitó al sueco los lentes. Éste casi se sonrojó al sentir las manos del menor rozándole el rostro.

Finlandia observó por unos segundos al, según él, dormido hombre. Luego, suspiró, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Su-san—murmuró por lo bajo. Iba a dirigirse a las escaleras, cuando algo apresó una de sus muñecas. Volteó a ver. Era la mano de Berwarld— ¿Su-san?

—Quédate.

**Fin~.**


End file.
